fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sorano Agria
|rōmaji = Sorano|alias = Angel (エンジェル Enjeru)|race = Człowiek|gender = Kobieta|hair = Białe|eyes = Granatowe (anime) Brązowe (manga)|occupation = Mag|kanji = ソラノ|affiliation = |previous affiliation = |mark location = Lewa Cześć Talii|previous occupation = Niezależny Mag Mroczny Mag|base of operations = Gildia Sabertooth Gildia Oración Seis|status = Aktywna|relatives = Yukino Agria (Młodsza Siostra) Rodzice (Martwi)|magic = Magia Przestrzeni (Magia Gwiezdnych Magów)|manga debut = Rozdział 134|anime debut = Odcinek 52|japanese voice = Fuyuka Ōura|english voice = Lindsay Seidel}}Sorano Agria (ソラノ Sorano), znana także jako Angel (エンジェル Enjeru), jest magiem posługującym się Anielską Magię. Kiedy była młoda została porwana przez wyznawców Zerefa. Należała do Oración Seis, jednej z Mrocznych Gildii Sojuszu Balam. Znajduje się w jej szeregach również w X791 roku, ale jako członek Odrodzonego Oración Seis. W sadze Tartarus za namową Jellala, dołącza do jego gildii. Po ułaskawieniu dołącza do gildii swojej siostry, Sabertooth. Wygląd thumb|220px|left|Wygląd Angel w X791 Jak samo pseudonim wskazuje, strój Angel bazuje na postaci anioła. Ma krótkie, srebrne włosy przewiązane nad czołem granatową wstążką, zakończoną kokardami. Z głowy sterczy jej pojedynczy kosmyk, który wyglądem przypomina aureolę. Angel ma bardzo bladą skórę i czarne oczy. Ubiera się w sukienkę uszytą z białych piór ze skrzydłami na plecach, do czego zakłada długie, granatowe rękawiczki. Z przodu ma głębokie wycięcie, eksponujące jej biust. Dodatkowo na nogi zakłada niebieskie pończochy oraz buty z białymi piórami. Pod szyją jej ciało ozdabia tatuaż w kształcie skrzydeł.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 133, strona 19 W X791 roku, włosy Angel są dłuższe, sięgają kości ogonowej. Nadal nosi granatową opaskę, "aureolę" na czubku głowy i tatuaż. Mimo upływu lat wciąż nawiązuje swoim strojem do anioła. Jej nowa sukienka bez ramiączek jest dłuższa i szersza, z tyłu znajduje się para skrzydeł, ale są znacznie mniejsze i sztywno skierowane na boki. Nie eksponuje już swojego ciała, które nabrało teraz zmysłowych kształtów. Rękawiczki zastąpiła długimi, szerokimi rękawami, a buty i pończochy jasnymi butami na obcasach. W sadze Tartarus Angel wraca do starego wyglądu sprzed przeskoku. Osobowość Angel, podobnie jak pozostali członkowie Oración Seis, jest bardzo pewna siebie, okrutna i ma sadystyczne zapędy. Uwielbia torturować swoich przeciwników. Duchy są dla niej tylko narzędziami, wobec których nie żywi żadnych uczuć. Zna je jednak dość dobrze, ponieważ wiedziała o relacjach, jakie łączyły Aquarius i Scorpio. Wynika to z chęci pełnej kontroli nad sytuacją.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 143, strony 6-8 Bezwzględnie bawi się ich uczuciami, co w konsekwencji doprowadza do ich zdrady.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 144, strony 11-19 W X791 Sorano wyraża swoją niechęć do świata nazywając go brudnym i pełnym sprzeczności. Uważa także, że życie jako człowiek jest grzechem, ponieważ ludzie są istotami nieczystymi, nawet ona. W wyniku tego ma obsesję na punkcie aniołów, traktuje je jak istoty doskonałe. Jej obsesja wobec nich jest tak ogromna, że sama nie marzy o niczym innym jak o staniu się jednym z nich, nie dbając o to, co stanie się z jej życiem. Za jego cenę przyzwa swoje anioły, bo myśli, że stają się jednym, gdy to robi. Historia Sorano zawsze wspierała Yukino w dzieciństwie. Rodzice dziewczynek zawsze karcili Yukino, która zaczęła uważać się za bezużyteczną. Pewnego dnia grupa popleczników Zerefa zaatakowała jej rodzinę. Rodzice Sorano zostali zamordowani, a ona sama porwana. Jedynie jej siostrze Yukino udało się ujść z życiem. thumb|Sorano staje w obronie Yukino thumb|200px|left|Angel w Wieży NiebiosPo jej porwaniu Sorano została jednym z wielu niewolników, którzy zostali wykorzystani do budowy Systemu R. Angel była świadkiem próby wzniecenia buntu przez Erzę Scarlet i w tym momencie modliła się o to, by mogła odejść jako anioł. Później została odnaleziona przez Braina który nakazał jej opuścić wyspę i dołączyć do Oracion Seis wraz z Midnight'em, Hoteye, Cobrą i Racerem. Sorano w końcu stała się Magiem Gwiezdnych Duchów. Odbierała klucze wszystkim pokonanym magom, aby zwiększać swoją moc. Podobny atak nastąpił, gdy na swojej drodze spotkała Karen Lilicę z Blue Pegasus. Niestety, Karen nie mogła przywołać żadnego ducha, bowiem Leo wciąż przebywał w świecie ludzi. Próbowała walczyć, jednak w końcu opuściły ją siły. Angel zabiła osłabioną Karen i odebrała jej klucze. Fabuła Saga Oración Seis Saga Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba Saga Tartarus Sorano, wraz z resztą Oración Seis zostaje uwolniona z więzienia przez Cobrę. Kiedy stoi na nieznanym pustkowiu wraz z towarzyszami, spokojnie, lecz z niewielkim zaniepokojeniem patrzy na to jak Cobra powala Braina. Później, gdy członkowie Oración Seis dyskutują o tym co powinni zrobić, kobieta mówi, że chciałaby wziąć prysznic. Kiedy przed nimi pojawiają się Jellal Fernandes i Meredy z Crime Sorcière, Cobra informuje przyjaciół, że to ich pierwsza "robota" do wykonania. Gdy przed walką z Oración Seis, Meredy oferuje Jellalowi pomoc, mężczyzna odmawia, mówiąc, że sam sobie poradzi, co Angel uznaje za bardzo niegrzeczne. Przygotowując się do walki, Angel zauważa konformistyczne nastawienie Hoteye do Jellala i pyta mężczyznę, czy wciąż jest pod wpływem Nirvany, lecz on z uśmiechem odpowiada, że to jego prawdziwa osobowość. Po chwili kobieta dołącza do walki z Jellalem i atakuje go nienazwanym zaklęciem Anielskiej Magii. Po nazwaniu Angel jej prawdziwym imieniem "Sorano", Jellal z łatwością unika jej ataku, co bardzo ją rozczarowuje. W środku walki, gdy Fernandes zaczyna przegrywać, Angel komentuje, że to była dopiero rozgrzewka. W pewnym momencie walki, kobieta ponownie atakuje Jellala swoimi aniołami. Kiedy jej towarzysze znów atakują Fernandesa, Angel krzyczy, że już nie mają łańcuchów, które by ich wiązały. Jednak, Jellal po uderzeniu Racera, stwierdza, że ich wolność jest fałszywa i, że zamierza pozbyć się ich ciemności, co bardzo zaskakuje Angel i pozostałych. Angel jest później świadkiem powstania Zero, który rzuca się ku Jellalowi i pokonuje go jednym ciosem. Nawet po tym jak Fernandes przestaje się ruszać, Zero wciąż zaciekle go atakuje niszcząc jego ciało. Gdy z ciała mężczyzny nie zostaje nic, Angel patrzy na nie i cicho komentuje, że nie ma już śladu po niezależnym magu. Jednak wkrótce potem okazuje się, że wszystko co kobieta widziała było iluzją stworzoną przez Midnighta, którą Jellal dezaktywował raniąc swoje oczy. Gdy wszyscy zostają uwolnieni spod wpływu iluzji, zauważają zaczynające się tworzyć słupy światła. Zanim udaje jej się zareagować, ona, Racer, Cobra i Midnight zostają uderzeni przez Wielki Wóz. Powalona na ziemię Angel i jej towarzysze nie mają czasu by kontratakować, gdyż Jellal kontynuuje atak używając Semy, tym samym ostatecznie pokonując Oración Seis. Leżąca na ziemi, pokonana Angel pyta Jellala czy zamierza spowrotem wtrącić ich do więzienia, lecz ku jej zaskoczeniu Fernandes odpowiada przecząco, dodaje również, że chce aby członkowie Oración Seis dołączyli do jego gildii, Crime Sorcière i razem z nim pokonali Zerefa. Saga Imperium Alvarez Saga 100 Letniej Misji Magia i Umiejętności frame|Angel przywołuje Barakiela Anielska Magia: Chociaż właściwości tej magii nie są do końca znane, to wiadomo, że do rzucania zaklęć Angel wykorzystuje monety. Wiedome jest że każde przywanie anioła skraca jej życie i jak ona to mówi przybliża do stania się prawdziwym aniołem.Anime Fairy Tail: Odcinek 140 W sadze Tartarus Angel przyzwała stado małych aniołów bez używania monet, więc możliwe, że korzystanie z tej magii nie wymaga monet. *'Barakiel': Za pomocą trzech magicznych złotych monet, których koszt wynosi 30, Angel przywołuje Barakiela, białego anioła o trzech głowach, dwóch wielkich skrzydłach i szerokich ramionach. Posiada on umiejętność wypełnienia przestrzeni niszczycielskim światłem. *'Anioł z Młotem': Za pomocą dwóch złotych magicznych monet, których koszt wynosi 20, Angel przywołuje umięśnionego anioła z brodą, trzymającego w jednej ręce wielki złoty młot.Anime Fairy Tai: Odcinek 141 *'Shamsiel': Za pomocą czterech magicznych złotych monet, których koszt wynosi 40, Angel przywołuje anioła wyglądającego jak przerośnięte niemowle z kamienia. Anioł ma we włosach dwie spinki o wyglądzie świnek, z których bije potężne światło. *'Raguel': Za pomocą dziesięciu magicznych złotych monet, których koszt wynosi 100, Angel przyzywa anioła o pięciu głowach, z czego każda trzyma przy ustach trąbkę. Anioł używa Magii dźwięku, a po zniszczeniu zmienia się w skupisko żywych flaków, które próbowały pochłonąć Angel, którą przed tym uratował Gray.Anime Fairy Tail: Odcinek 148 *'Pożerające Anioły': nienazwane zaklęcie. Podczas walki z Jellalem Angel przywołała hordę aniołów przypominających uskrzydlone szczęki. Z jej wypowiedzi można wywnioskować, że anioły te są w stanie pożerać przeciwnika razem z kośćmi. Angel do przywołania ich nie użyła monet.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 365, strona 18 Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Mimo przyjęcia na siebie Uranometrii, Angel zdołała wstać, po czym próbowała kontynuować walkę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 145, strona 3 Zdolność Walki Wręcz: Angel wykazała się także pewnymi umiejętnościami walki wręcz, np. podczas starcia z Lucy uderzyła ją otwartą dłonią na tyle mocno, że ta padła na ziemię.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 143, strona 18 Sześć Modlitw: Zniknąć niczym anioł na niebie'': ''Gdy Angel była jeszcze małą dziewczynką w Wieży Niebios często wpatrywała się w niebo, podziwiając ptaki. Przez to właśnie zapragnęła zostać aniołem, który mógłby latać po niebie i zniknąć. Dawna Magia i Umiejętności frame|Angel przywołuje ScorpioMagia Gwiezdnych Duchów: Magia ta pozwala Angel na przywoływanie Gwiezdnych Duchów posługując się kluczem otwierającym odpowiednie bramy. Po przywołaniu ducha, Klucz rozbłyska złotym światłem.Anime Fairy Tail: Odcinek 58 Zna osobowość i relacje łączące Duchy, co daje jej przewagę w walce, np. po przywołaniu przez Lucy Heartfilię Aquarius, ta wiedząc o jej chłopaku, przywołuje Scorpio, co zaskutkowało opuszczeniem przez duchy pola walki i udaniem się na randkę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 143, strony 16-18 *'Wielokrotne Przywołanie': Posiada umiejętność przywołania jednocześnie dwóch Gwiezdnych Duchów.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 144, strona 7 Wyposażenie Złote Klucze: * [[Bliźnięta|'Bliźnięta']] (kiedyś) * [[Baran|'Baran']] (kiedyś) * [[Scorpio|'Skorpion']] (kiedyś) Srebrne Klucze: * Caelum: Duch, który może dowolnie zmieniać swoją formę na działo lub miecz.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 144, strona 6Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 144, strona 8 Jako jedyny nie wszedł w posiadanie Lucy. (kiedyś) Monety *'Magiczne Monety:' Monety, którymi posługuje się Angel, by korzystać z Anielskiej Magii. Walki i Wydarzenia *Śmierć Karen Lilici *Drużyna Światła kontra Gildia Oración Seis *Lucy Heartfilia kontra Angel *Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy i Dan Straight kontra Odrodzone Oración Seis *Gray Fullbuster, Freed Justine i Dan Straight kontra Angel *Gray Fullbuster i Dan Straight kontra Angel *Oswobodzenie Oración Seis *Jellal Fernandes kontra Oración Seis *Misja Ratowania Makarova Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Niewolnicy z Wieży Niebios Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Oración Seis Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Odrodzonego Oración Seis Kategoria:Byli członkowie Crime Sorcière Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Sabertooth